The Banished Kindred
The Banished Kindred are a group of renegade Kroot that have been exiled from the Tau Empire for working with various enemies of the Tau. They stalk the galaxy working for whomever will pay them, be they Techno-Barbarian Pirates, Dark Eldar, Orks, even agents of Chaos. This band of Kroot have also abandoned much of the species honorable teachings and are mercenaries to the core, even turning on other Kroot should the pay be substantial. History The Banished Kindred were once like any other Kroot Kindred, simple mercenaries who profited off of the lucrative contract their whole race had with the Tau. They grew in size and status after millennia of service to the Tau and soon numbered in the hundreds of thousands, but their Master Shaper, Kullnak, was an ambitious one. Kullnak was not satisfied with the wealth and weapons the Tau provided, he wanted more for his mighty Kindred. So when the day came that a band of humans, known as the Calipsian Hordes, offered him a supremely lucrative contract, he didn't hesitate. The Banishing The Banished Kindred stole weapons and Tau bodies for the Calipsian Hordes for more than two hundred years, selling them to the various Gene-Lords and even to the Gene-King himself. When they were discovered supplying the one of the Tau Empires sworn foes, the Kindred fellow Kroot and much of the Ethereal cast were outraged by this betrayal. The Kindred were forced to flee Tau space, never to return and constantly hunted by their own kind. An Offer The Banished Kindred became marked men, no matter where they fled in the Galactic East they were hunted, their numbers dwindled to a few thousand, but Kullnak never faltered, bitterness and hate kept him and his Kindred alive, they did what they had to to survive and even more. They abandoned much of the Kroots honored teachings, they scoffed at their ancestors and their fellow Kroot, they fed on the flesh of beings that would give them power, not for the warriors soul. Soon a chance for vengeance was found, a Dark Eldar by the name of Silinurl Luvt. Luvt was ambushed by the Kindred on a contract from an unknown Craftworld and was impressed as he watched these savage warriors fight through his Kabalite warriors, he had never seen such ferocity, such a stubborn, bitter will. His warriors could have wiped out the Kindred then and there, but Luvt was unsure if that was the correct choice he flipped a finger bone. Suddenly the fighting stopped and Luvt casually walked towards Kullnak and his honor guard. He had already heard tales of this "Banished Kindred" and offered Kullnak something that no one, not even the Crafworld Eldar could promise, the means to exact vengeance upon his own kind and the Tau who cast him out and reduced his Kindred to renegades. Kullnak accepted, though he never trusted the Trueborn to live up to his word. Vengeance The Kabal of the Skewering Feather, through various byzantine plots and false contacts, managed to amass the Kindred that had hunted the Banished Kindred for so long. The Kabal gave the Kindred information that stated that the last of the Banished Kindred were hiding on the Feral World of Sumark. But when the Kindred found themselves at that world the Kabal sprung its trap, suddenly Dark Eldar ships burst from the void and laid waste to the clumsy Warspheres of the Kindred. Those who were not totally destroyed were forced to crash land and the survivors would find themselves hunted across the planet by the Banished Kindred who had turned the entire planet into a killing zone of traps and Dark Eldar abominations. As Kullnak reveled in the poetic justice of his Kindred, Silinurl Luvt stood beside him, on that day on that rocky outcrop, as the Carnivores of the Banished Kindred tore into their foes, a pact was made. From that day on whatever honor the Kindred had left, was sworn to the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. At Present The Banished Kindred has become feared by many and regarded as a valuable asset by a luck few, for the Kindred stalks the Galactic East, pirates without honor, killers without a cause. Those who have encountered them tell tales of ruthless and remorseless xenos, feasting upon the fallen and kidnapping the living for their dark masters. The Imperium and the Kroot have tried to track down and destroy these butchers, but those who do find them often are never heard from again. Weapons/Technology The Banished Kindred are heavily armed with weapons and vehicles from almost every conceivable source. From aging Tau pulse rifles, bolters, and even Dark Eldar splinter weapons. This, in addition to the Kindred standard Kroot arsenal, makes them a force to be feared. The Kindred also has access to the usual Kroot Warbeasts but has no Great Knarlocs due to the size and rarity of these beasts. They make use of looted Imperial Warbikes. The Banished Kindred has strategically fed on various races over the years and displays many beneficial adaptions, such as increased muscle mass, speed and agility, and wings. They also have Kroot Wracks, courtesy of the Haemonculi Coven of The Crimson Talon, these twisted and bloodthirsty warriors are terrifying to behold and love nothing more than to rend their foes apart. Fleet The Banished Kindred have a sizable fleet, large enough to take over a small star system. They have a vast menagerie of vessels, from Calipsian Raid Cruisers, Tau warships, Imperial vessels, and of course a force of Warspheres in tow. This ragtag fleet has proven itself quite deadly in the past and the Banished Kindred have become accomplished pirates. Often, vessels from the Kabal of the Skewering Feather are found within the Kindred fleet, most likely to process any captives the Kindred sell to the Kabal. Combat Doctrine The Banished Kindred are beyond savage combatants, even more so than their fellow Kroot. They are not bound by the Kroots ancient honor laws and will kill any who dare stand in their way, and eat whatever they believe will make them stronger, not to keep a warriors spirit. They have long considered Ork their staple diet but they are also partial to human warriors and have been able to feast on Dark Eldar rivals of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. Culture The Banished Kindred scoffs at the old ways of the rest of the Kroot race, they do not adhere to any code of honor and are mercenaries to the core. They do have a small set of laws however, first, no member of the Kindred shall kill another, for profit or otherwise. Second, any and all Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather are "off limits" as prey items. And Third, Tyranids and Chaos worshipers of Nurgle and Tzeentch are not to be consumed under any circumstances. Other than these three laws members of the Kindred may do as they please. Favored prey items of the Kindred include Dark Eldar, Orks, and if ever possible Adeptus Astartes. These Kroot may also have themselves altered by the Haemonculi Coven of The Red-Claw to become even more deadly fighters and to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. Kroot Wracks are not uncommon within this vile and twisted Kindred. Relations The Calipsian Hordes- The Banished Kindred have worked for the Calipsian Hordes for hundreds of years now, providing them rare genetic materials for large sums of money,weapons, and warships. They have also fought alongside the Gene-Kings forces in many a battle and have aided the Feral Legions in almost every raid on Tau space. Kabal of the Skewering Feather - The Banished Kindred share a close realtionship with the Kabal and the Archon and Kullnak are close allies. (even if both don't trust the each other as far as they can throw one another) The Kabal keeps the Kindred well armed and funded in exchange for their services as hired muscle and slave traders. It is because of this relationship that the Banished Kindred have their infamous Kroot Wracks. Quotes About Category:Mercenaries Category:Kroot